Trevor Yuy
by Axisor
Summary: Heero gets his on the head w/ a brick and suddenyly he's a new man-- well boy - don't want to give too much away but the only reason it's pg is because there is cussing and i don't know all the guidelins to sensoring so i errored on the side of caution.
1. Trevor Yuy

TREVOR YUY? By Axisor   
  
  
Please read and enjoy. This is my first fanfiction and therefore (logically) my   
first posting on this website (as well as it is on any website) so I hope I   
don't screw it up royally when I do figure out how to post it up. It's   
amazing... with as much as I hang out on websites and the internet and just hang   
around on my computer that I am not sure HOW to save this stuff. ::shrugs:: Oh   
well I'll figure it out... ::swallows:: I hope.   
  
  
Well if you're reading this i must have succeeded so at least YOU didn't have to   
worry. :þ  
  
  
Standard disclaimer that i see everywhere: Don't own Gundam-- except in my   
dreams :sighs::  
  
  
***********************************************************************   
  
"I'm accepting Trieze's challenge to a Gundam duel and that's that, Relena. I've   
already told your brother to pass on my message. Now if you don't drop this I   
will find the time to finally kill you." Then Heero Yuy turned away from Relena   
Peacecraft.   
  
  
He didn't pay attention to where he was walking or to what was going on around   
him. (He was already going over battle sequences and commands in his head.) If   
he had been, he would have realized he was in the middle of a construction site   
and he would have seen (or sensed, or whatever it is he does when objects of   
fists are thrown, or dropped, or shot in his direction and he reacts against   
them) the brick falling towards his head. As it was, Mr. Yuy didn't stand a   
chance.   
  
  
  
Several hours later, the perfect soldier woke up with a mammoth sized headache.   
As the pilot began to sit up, Duo Maxwell, who was the current bedside   
attendant, came over to him, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the   
following words pass the young man's lips: "Oh, bugeezus! What the heck happened   
to me to give me this gosh-awful headache?"   
  
  
As these words sank in, Duo ran to the com-unit that runs throughout Quatre   
Winner's house. "Trowa, Relena-damn it-everyone get the hell up here now! I   
think we have a problem."   
  
  
  
"What? Is he not breathing?" Relena asked.  
  
  
  
Duo looked at the young man sitting on the bed with eyes wide with a mix of   
terror, shame, and awe and his teeth biting his lip as if it was the only was to   
keep himself from saying something he really wanted to say but knew he shouldn't   
at the same time. "Shit. I think it's worse than that."   
  
  
"What coul-"   
  
  
"On our way," Trowa Barton said, cutting Relena off.   
  
  
Less than a minute later, everyone else came rushing in-well, not everyone.   
Chang Wufei walked in calmly. The boys gathered around Duo and Relena went to   
sit next to Heero.   
  
  
She made to put her arms around him, but then thought better of it. In the split   
second of hesitation before she pulled her arm back, though, Heero moved in and   
let her hold him as if he were a small child. Trowa, who glanced over at his   
friend at that exact moment, dropped a quiet, quite colorful stream of curses.   
Heero's eyes became even larger, his jaw dropped and then picked back up into a   
more intense version of the previous lip-biting look.   
  
  
"You're right, Duo." Trowa said, noting the odd reaction. Heero normally   
wouldn't have even batted an eye to what Trowa had said. "So what's wrong with   
him?"   
  
  
"I haven't talked to him yet,' Duo replied with a shrug. "Bells and whistles   
just went off when I heard him utter the words 'bugeezus,' 'heck,' and 'gosh-  
awful.'"   
  
  
"No, you must have heard him wrong, Duo. He'd never say anything that tame."   
Quatre said, letting relief wash through his system. "He probably said some   
curses in another language that just sounded like-"   
  
  
"No he didn't. He heard me right," an uneasy voice called from the bed. "Cursing   
is vulgar, wrong, and pointless. It's just a waste of breath and makes you sound   
stupid. I've never said anything more vulgar than 'heck' in my life." A note of   
pride sounded strong in that last sentence. All four boys' jaws dropped and   
their eyes became large as they looked at each other.   
  
  
Then a quiet came to the room so strong that the grandfather clock at the end of   
the hall could be heard going TICK....TICK....TICK....TI-The four boys sprang   
into action. Wufei removed Heero from Relena's arms, then he removed Relena from   
the room. Duo grabbed the thermometer and jammed it into Heero's mouth and   
seated himself next to his obviously feverish friend to wait for confirmation.   
Trowa had dove to the closet and grabbed every scrap of blanket to cover his   
friend, who must be going into shock. Quatre picked up the phone and frantically   
dialed his doctor's number.   
  
  
Within less than a minute the room went from total and complete silence to: "You   
must stay out, women! Your weakness must be contagious..."   
  
  
"NO, keep that in. We need a good read on your temperature..."   
  
  
"Wha-yes! I must speak to the doctor immediately. Yes!! This is an emergency..."   
  
  
"Keep those blankets on him. He must be going into shock..."   
  
  
"...Check his scars! Maybe he isn't Heero Yuy!" Just when you thought the poor   
boy's eyes couldn't get any bigger... they just about popped out of his head (in   
fact the thermometer did, much to Duo's distress) and he threw off the blankets   
(to Trowa's horror) and back-flipped off the bed to land with his back towards   
the half opened window.   
  
  
"I don't know who-wh-who the he-he-heck you guys th-th-think you are but you are   
not going to-I am not Heero Yuy! Yes I'm a Yuy-but not Heero! I'm Trevor! Trevor   
Yuy!" Again, silence ruled the room. Eyes popped wide open. Jaws dropped to the   
ground.   
  
  
"Hello? Quatre? Are you there?" Those three questions brought the Gundam boys   
back to reality. Quatre brought the phone back up to his mouth and explained the   
situation to the doctor. The three other boys grabbed the other boy and carried   
him-kicking and punching-back to the bed then held him there.   
  
  
"We knew this day would come." Duo said through gritted teeth as he struggled to   
hold down the left arm.   
  
  
"He finally snapped." Trowa grunted as he placed all his weight on the right   
arm.   
  
  
"He's too strong." Wufei gasped, trying to hold down the feet. "Or I'm too   
weak."   
  
  
"Hold on a second, doctor." Quatre said politely, then yelled, "Wufei, now is   
not the time for your damned soul searching. HOLD HIM DOWN!!! Relena-go to the   
garage and get chains, rope and anything else you can find to tie him down with   
and bring as much of it as you can carry. We need to keep him restrained so he   
won't hurt us or himself!" Then he turned his attention back to the phone and   
said, "I'm sorry about that, doctor. What were you saying?" as calmly and as   
politely as ever.   
  
  
Quatre's performance stunned Heero long enough for Duo, Trowa, and Wufei to get   
a good grip on him. Relena came crashing in a few moments later with chains,   
rope, and...: "I found locks. Quatre I hope you know the combinations or   
have...the......keys. Never mind. Guess I forgot who I was talking to." She said   
as she saw five sets of eyes starting at her. Quietly she started handing out   
materials to the Gundam pilots and then assisted them in tying the confused boy   
down, since he decided to take that opportunity to start kicking and punching   
again.   
  
  
"No, trust me-No he won't-No, the people doing it know what they're doing...   
Sorry, can you hold on a second? Duo Maxwell! Could you PLEASE gasp in pain a   
little more quietly? I'm talking to the doctor on the phone! Thanks...Okay   
doctor-what did you say?...'You won't ask'? My friend just got an elbow jammed   
in his gut... by the guy he's tying down... Oh you meant not ask about how they   
know what they're doing? Well that's relatively-no, never mind. It's not that   
simple... So do you want us to bring him to you or-oh... are you sure? It   
wouldn't be that much trou-ok... That's great! When do you think you'll be-30   
minutes? Fine, we'll be waiting."   
  
  
  
  
  
Thirty-five minutes later, the doctor showed up. The four boys met the doctor   
and guided him up to Heero's room, each taking turns telling what had happened   
(Wufei: His weak mind must have snapped.) When they reached the grandfather   
clock in the hall, the group heard screaming and yelling and chains clattering.   
The four pilots broke in an all-out break-neck dash down the hall, just about   
running each other down. Wufei ripped the door off the hinges (literally) as he   
opened it to reveal Heero, thrashing around in the bed-screaming like a banshee   
at the top of his lungs: "No! NO! You lie! I won't believe it!! I CAN'T believe   
it! You LIE!" and Relena yelling just as loudly:   
  
  
"Heero, STOP IT! Stop it this instant! You sound like an immature little BRAT!   
Now quit throwing this temper-tantrum!"   
  
  
"I'd never thought I'd see the day!" Duo gasped.   
  
  
"Me neither," Trowa in awe.   
  
  
"Relena and Heero-yelling at each other?" Quatre remarked in disbelief.   
  
  
"I'll have to mark this day on the calendar." Wufei, of course.   
  
  
"DON'T JUST STAND THERE WATCHING!!!" The doctor fumed. "Stop him before he hurts   
himself. He's chained down for God's sake!"   
  
  
"Oh, right.... sorry." Then Quatre took the pitcher of water and threw it (the   
water, not the pitcher-almost, but not quite) at the Yuy boy. That made him stop   
yelling at Relena and start at the boys.   
  
  
"Oh quit it!" Then Wufei slapped the boy across the face. "That's no way for   
some one of your position to act." Heero's eyes became large and blue oceans   
began to over flow.   
  
  
"No way! Heero's... crying?" Then Duo turned to the doctor and said, (over the   
cries of "I'm not Heero! I'm Trevor!") "You have to help us; something's   
TERRIBLY wrong here."   
  
  
"I see. Would you all please UN-chain the boy and leave us be in this room?"   
  
  
"Alone? Are you sure that's safe? Those broken ropes were tightly strapped to   
hold him down and he just broke them in his fit." The doctor gave a shaky nod.   
*I'll give the doc points for bravery but-well, we'll be just outside the door.*   
Duo thought. "Okay, if you insist. Trowa come on... time to unchain him."   
  
  
Trowa and Duo pulled out their lock picking kits and started working on the   
closest locks.   
  
  
"Those are for the weak." Wufei mumbled and then pulled a lock apart with his   
bare hands, causing a gasp from the doctor, then proceeded to do the same with   
the next lock and the next lock and so on until all the locks were undone. The   
doctor then shushed everyone out of the room and looked at the boy.   
  
  
  
Out in the hall there was pacing and anxious faces, worry and stress,   
frustration and anger, misunderstanding and arguments... which is amazing   
considering the fact that they were only out there for half an hour to 45   
minutes, tops before the doctor came out. All five rushed around him. "I don't   
know what to say. If it wasn't for the fact that he's calling himself by a   
different name, this would almost be a clear cut case of a form of amnesia.   
Unless if he went by 'Trevor' nine years ago..." Then the doctor shrugged to   
everyone's dismay.   
  
  
Then Trowa spoke up, "What if he did? How long till his memory would come back?"   
  
  
Again, the doctor shrugged. "It never is a clear-cut solution to curing amnesia   
quickly. It could be anywhere from days to weeks to months.... years even."   
  
  
Relena then mouthed the word 'shit' which shocked the four boys who saw it, and   
then said, "Oh God in Heaven help us."   
  
  
"Surely it isn't that bad, my dear sweet child." The doctor said, trying to   
comfort her.   
  
  
"Oh... yes it is. He's got a duel with Trieze Kushrenada in THREE days and it's   
suppose to be in mobile suits!" As if that was a cue, all four boys let out a   
stream of curses which shocked the doctor immensely. Quatre apologized   
immediately and began to lead the doctor out of the house. The other three   
pilots stood in the hall, realizing the awful fate that befell them as Relena   
ran into Heero-or is it Trevor now?-'s room. They had to give their friend nine   
years of training and battle experience in less than three days!   
***********************************************************************   
  
  
  
So how was it? are you thinking in your head "O Dear lord! Will they get   
'trevor' ready in time? Will Heero regain his memory in time and they not have   
to re-train him? Did Relena really mouth the word shit? Did Quatre Really   
Curse?"? Or are you just thinking "How cute... we get to see Heero when he was   
six."?   
  
  
I won't Post the next part-- when I'm finally done writing it-- until I get   
atleast 3 reviews so tell your friends... PLEASE HAVE PITY ON ME! I'm new at   
this and I'm sure I'll get better as time goes on and i've seen more episodes   
(I've only seen about 12 at most) Be responsible and review! Thank so much,   
Axisor  
  



	2. Trevor Yuy... Part 2

Trevor Yuy.... Part 2  
By Axisor  
  
Okay--here's the next part. Something that a lot of you have been waiting for. I'm not sure if this is as good as the previous part (of course I was rather unsure about that part, all on it's own, and thought that it would take it a while to even get FOUND by anyone I didn't know). You all surprised me! I thought it would take about a week to even get three reviews! Little did I know it was probably more like a little more than three hours before I got twice that many.  
  
I hope you all enjoy this next part and I'm working on the third part... I'm not sure when I'll get that done so that's why I didn't combine it with this part. My school starts tomorrow and so I won't have nearly as much time to work on my fanfics as I have since I started writing the first part last Thursday of Friday. I didn't want you to have to wait for more of the story so I hope you enjoy it. I promise to try and get the next (and hopefully last, so I can start on the next one that's playing around in my mind) part out by next weekend (I know that seems like a lot of time but I'm pretty sure with school it won't be). Oh-and I appologize for the ending part seeming kind of 'soft' but I had some people insist that I dig a little into the Heero/Relena relationship-thing and that's what came out. Okay- you want to read the fic now so I'll add more at the end! :þ  
  
As I always... I don't own Gundam Wing ::sobs and sniffs a little:: *Why do I have to dwell on that sad truth?*  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"So he's got a clear-cut case of amnesia, huh?" Said Trowa, more to himself than to anyone else. "And from a brick of all things. Not from being in a self-detonating Gundam, not from crashing into the planet, not from any of the other numerous miscellaneous injuries, but from a G.D. brick!"  
  
" 'G.D. brick'?" Duo asked. Why the hell didn't Trowa just say God-damn? "And the doctor said it wasn't--"  
  
"Yeah 'G.D.' the kid won't listen to us, really, if we keep cursing and losing his respect. He's the one who has to battle with Trieze--there is no way around that without revealing we're weak right now--" Trowa shot a glare at Wufei. "--so he has to learn as much as possible as soon as possible from us, which requires respect. And Yes, he could have gone by 'Trevor' 9 years ago. Remember... Heero isn't his real name? Now why don't we go in and introduce ourselves and explain what's going on, shall we?"  
  
"Yes sir!" Duo said with a mock salute. "You know, I think that's the most I've ever heard out of that guy at one time," he added as they filed in.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"I'm telling you for the last time, I'm not Heero, I'm--"  
  
"Trevor, and I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, that's Relena Peacecraft. Over there is Duo Maxwell, with the super-long braid. The massive bangs belong to Trowa Barton and Chang Wufei is that guy almost sulking in the corner." Quatre said, giving quick introductions and flashing his friendliest smile. "Trevor, can you please tell us how much you remember of Dr. J and the Gundams?"  
  
"How do you know abou--never mind. I forgot I had amnesia." Trevor said, mumbling something about a breach in security and then told all he knew. He ended his forty-five minute lecture with, "but I've never actually been in the Gundam yet... only the simulator."  
  
"WHAT? You nev-- Then how the fu-u-u" Duo started, then Trowa caught his eye and mouthed 'NO CURSING' so Duo recovered with, "-udge is he going to even be in a freakin' Gundam duel--let alone win and against that G.D. Trieze Kushrenada, no less. Oh heck! Oh heck! Oh heck! Oh heck!" The hints of a smiled played at the corners of Trowa's lips. Then the pilot Duo put a hand on his forehead and whispered, as he slid the hand down his face, "Oh Deathscythe, what have we gotten ourselves into?"   
  
There was a moment of silence where all this information sunk into each person's mind. Relena leaned over to Trevor and whispered in his ear the explanation, very basic but an explanation none the less, as to what Duo was talking about. It was another few moments before anyone spoke up again, this time Trevor had something to say which shocked everyone. He put on a shaky smile and played with the blanket on the bed, pretending not to really be looking at anything or anybody and said in quiet, soft voice.  
  
"I guess it's time to finally get into the Gundam then, huh? I've always been nervous and kind of scared of that thing but... if you need me to do it... the least I can do is try and learn."  
  
The first thought that shot through all five minds was either "He's being brave.... for a six year old." Or "Maybe he isn't as weak as we thought." (hm... I wonder who had that thought) The second thought that was computed though was the same... all the way around the room: "Heero--scared of something? Scared of his Gundam? Is the world coming to an end?" This thought even registered on Relena, Duo, and Quatre's faces. Wufei and Trowa had impassive faces on but their eyes did widen... about three millimeters, but widen none the less.  
  
The six year old Trevor turned the fifteen year old face of Heero to look up at Wufei with gigantic puppy dog eyes and a quivering lower lip he asked in a shaky young voice that did sound six, "Um... Mr. Wufei, sir? Could you... um... sir... um... please take me to my Gundam... please, sir?"  
  
For a moment the world seemed to freeze. "No." The world seemed to shatter around Trevor with that one word until Wufei continued with, "Not if you act weak. The weak are not worth my time to teach. You must be strong, especially to duel with Trieze Kushrenada, or you will not win." Then a touch of pain glimmered in the corners of his eyes as his mind replayed his own personal duel with Trieze and he lost his sense of the real world around him. He wasn't even aware of Trowa's elbow grinding into his side.  
  
Trevor turned a much stronger, less emotional face towards Duo. "Will you take me to my Gundam, Mr. Maxwell?"  
  
"I'm no mister, kid." Duo said with a gravely serious expression on his face. For a second there, Trevor had thought he had committed another large error. "Come on. I need to work on Deathscythe anyway." Duo said with his usual goofy grin and reached down to mess up the boys hair affectionately.  
  
As the two made to leave, Duo reached down and scooped up the pile of chains and unbroken locks. "We--you don't need those, sir," came Trevor's shaky voice.  
  
"Oh yes we might." Duo said, without a second thought as to what Trevor meant until Trevor didn't follow him. "I meant me might need them in the garage--while we--while I work on my Gundam and you get to know yours." Then the two of them headed down the hall together.   
  
Relena left the room a little later to go find her scrap book, hoping that she might be able to jog the memories of being Heero back to Trevor a little later. Quatre and Trowa left the room and headed towards the office to plan a schedule for how to put 9 years in three days. Wufei stood in the room for a little while longer, still lost in the memories of his own defeat, until he came to his senses and went to meditate up on Nataku, who wasn't parked with the other Gundams.  
  
After he was done meditating, Wufei found himself assisting Trowa and Quatre in pouring over every datum of information out there that had anything to do with Trieze, mobile suits, and especially anything which had to do with Trieze in a mobile suit. All of this information was condensed and pasted into a notebook to be given to Trevor that night so he could read it all by the following night (although by lunch would have been preferred). Then he would be quizzed over it all while he received a crash course in using the mobile suit for real.  
  
"I feel sorry for the poor kid." Quatre commented at one point during the pasting process, as he took a break. He was standing by the large glass window which over looked the Gundam garage where Duo was teaching Trevor the controls to Wing Zero, as best he knew them. "As far as what he knows is concerned, he's a six year old boy thrown into a situation that would have, possibly, been difficult for our fifteen year old Heero. It would almost be better, for Trevor at least, to be hit on the head by another brick and forget that he was ever Trevor again and be our Heero, instead." Then Quatre went back to work, not realizing till he heard Duo and Trevor yelling that he had sparked an idea in Wufei's mind.  
  
Quatre and Trowa looked up from what they were doing to see that Wufei had sneaked out of the room. They then ran to the window to see that Wufei was now chasing Trevor all over the garage with a large metal pipe held high over his head. As those two deftly wove in and out and around different pieces of equipment, a gasping Duo was following, a good several passes behind, yelling at Wufei to stop.  
  
Quatre instantly realized what was happening, turned on the com-unit so that it would broadcast through only the speakers in the garage. "Wufei! This is Quatre! You must stop! Do not hit Trevor! He could forget another three-fifths of his life and think he's two and a half! Then were would we be? Even weaker and farther behind schedule and it would be YOUR FAULT!" That got Wufei's attention.  
  
Wufei stopped dead in his tracks. Duo, who didn't see that Wufei had stop in time for him to really slow down or alter his course effectively, more or less tripped/stumbled/fell away from Wufei in his attempt not to run over Wufei! Scattering tools everywhere Duo landed on a tool chest, that just happened to have a pan of dirty oil on it, which got all over Duo's clothes and in his hair. There was also a bucket of gunk that had been removed from a Gundam which now also contained Duo's left hand. "Wufei you Bast--"  
  
"DUO!" Trowa's voice came over the speakers,  
  
"-ted (he tried to make it sound like 'blasted'--incase you couldn't figure that I out... I know, I kind of stretched for it!) pilot! What the fu--"  
  
"DUO!" Trowa's voice was even louder this time.  
  
"-udge do you think you were doing? Bash the information into the kid's head?" Duo screamed. "You are doing the laundry to night! You hear me?" Then he ran his right hand over his now oily braid. "G.D. Wufei! Do you realize how long it takes to wash my hair? If we weren't all needed to make this work for the battle, I would seriously make you pay for this! You better hope that you didn't ruin the watch Hilde gave me!" He added as he looked at his left hand in horror.  
  
As those words echoed throughout the garage, Wufei slipped into the shadows and made himself scarce for the next hour or so. He knew that was all that it would take for the god of death to get over this... as long as the watch didn't break and Wufei did do the laundry tonight--working very hard not to let the oil stain the clothes. Although Wufei did consider doing laundry WOMEN'S work, he knew that Duo would consider that punishment enough... maybe, if Wufei did it without complaint.  
  
Meanwhile, Trevor was helping Duo clean up the mess and tried to strike up a conversation. "That girl--who was in the room earlier--Relena? She's not a pilot, is she?"  
  
If Duo hadn't been still ticked with Wufei, he would have fallen over laughing. Instead though, he just gave a wry grin and said, "No kid. She's not a pilot."  
  
"She's got to be a mechanic, though... or something like that then, right? To have enough security clearance to get this far in the colony."  
  
"Relena's something.... that's for sure." A real grin broke across Duo's face. "But we're not on the colony, kiddo. We're on Earth."  
  
"EARTH! No way! How'd I get here?" The words just exploded out of Trevor's mouth.  
  
"Yes way! And as to how you got here, that's a long story that.... I think would be better if you just remembered it on your own." Duo said as he mopped up that last of the oil off the ground and Trevor picked up the last tool and put it in its place.  
  
"So what is Relena? Is she... like... your girlfriend?" Trevor was beginning to act just like the typical 6 year old does when he finds out his big brother has a girlfriend (you know, like he was getting ready to sing the "First comes Love, Then comes Marriage" song).... but that's just because that's what Trevor was beginning to consider Duo as--an older brother. In fact he was beginning to consider each of the pilots as that... even Wufei (he was just a MEAN older brother).  
  
"WHAT?! NO! She's not MY girlfriend! Hilde is and she's going to KILL me when she sees this watch...." Duo said, almost whining.  
  
"I'm sure your Hilde will forgive you if she truly does love you... especially considering what was going on at the time." Duo's jaw dropped in astonishment of how the Yuy boy could sound like a six year old one minute and an adult the next (and from the fact that the word 'Love' came out of Heero's mouth and that it was even in his vocabulary (:þ)). He recovered before the Yuy boy noticed and listened to the rest of what he had to say. "So she's someone's girlfriend, huh?"  
  
"Yeah... uh... something like that. That seems to change day-to-day and HE never seems to think of her as that. Sometimes I don't think he deserves her." Duo said with disgust as he led the way back to Wing Zero.  
  
"So she's not Quatre's girlfriend? He's too nice to be that mean to such a nice lady as Relena."  
  
"That would be a hoot if he was her boyfriend! They would make a lovely, or at least interesting, couple but no--Miss Relena's heart belongs to another."  
  
"Trowa would be a good one--so no he's not her boyfriend. He strikes me as the type to appreciate his girlfriends."   
  
Duo nodded, then realized that this conversation was taking an unexpected turn. *Shoot! How's he going to react when he realizes that he's Relena's 'boyfriend,' or rather, Heero is? Isn't that one of the things that you're not suppose to tell an amnesia patient? Who their wife or fiancée or girlfriend is? Something about causing trauma or emotional scarring--or is that just a bunch of TV crap?* Duo gave a mental shrug and said, "You know, Trevor. YOU'VE never met this guy," in an attempt to throw Trevor off.  
  
"Oh, Thank GOD! I was afraid it was that Wufei-guy. He doesn't deserve a girlfriend, ESPECIALLY Relena! I saw how he treated and talked to her!" Then Trevor put a look on his face that said, for all the world to see, that nothing would change his mind. Nothing.  
  
*Hm... hope he keeps that frame of mind when he regains his memory! I would be nice to see Heero really appreciate Relena for a change, and maybe the rest of us too.* Then Duo and Trevor got into the cockpit of Wing Zero and started going over various systems.  
  
About half an hour later--well, maybe forty-five minutes--Trevor exclaimed, "Oh dear, sweet--I think I just figured it out!"  
  
"Well that's a relief... Now we can move onto--"  
  
"No. Oh no-no-no-no-no! I still don't understand that stuff worth anything!" Trevor said with a laugh and a smile (talk about SHOCKING Duo!) then drew the serious expression across his face that was so accustomed to being there he said, "No, I think I figured out who Relena's boyfriend is."  
  
"Oh, really? Who?" Duo asked, trying to sound casual.  
  
"ME! I'm Relena's boyfriend--or rather, Heero is." He sounded absolutely confident but then as he continue, seeming to have completely forgotten Duo, he sounded noticeably less confident, but his voice held a passion to it and it no longer was the typical mono-tone everyone is used to hearing. "But then... that would mean that she didn't lie--that the last thing Heero said to her was-was that he was going to kill her... How did I grow up to be like that--to threaten to kill someone like her--so kind and sweet and gentle.... I really don't deserve her, just like Duo said--No! It's Heero who doesn't deserve her! Heero must be act like a complete jerk to her! He also has to be a complete IDIOT to not see that she loves him! I mean... if she put up with all that I--no, HEERO put her through and still stay with him--to come to him and worry about him even after he--after what he said--that--that insensitive, arrogant--CREEP!"  
  
Dou watched the scene as it unfolded before him. He first saw joy reflected on the face of his friend, then uncertainty mixed with disbelief followed by anger which preceded barely controlled rage, that caused Trevor to shake all over in his fury at himself. Duo then thought to himself:  
  
*Oh crud! I hope he hasn't develop split personalities on me... and the whole self-hatred thing isn't going to help anything... How could I have been so selfish as to wish that he change and be a little more open about who he is, when it could very well tear him apart? How did let it get this far? Well... I know one way to stop this!*   
  
Duo gathered his good friend into his arms, feeling a little uncomfortable about it but knew he had to be done, and said quietly and calmly, "Yeah. Heero does seem like that sometimes, but that's what sets him apart. I don't know what happened to make you--him like that but it happened. He's threatened just about all of us at one point in time... or so it seems. Heck, he ran a special mission just to kill me but when it really came down to it... he didn't shoot. He just got me out and set me up with a place to stay till I was healed. That was when I met Hilde, so I guess I kind of owe that much to him, but that's not the point. The point is that he isn't really as bad as he seems. If he was... he would have killed Relena a long time ago--but he didn't. He's had several shots at it, but still she lives. I think that's how Relena knows that Heero at least cares for her and that's why she stays with him and cares for him. She trusts him with her life, just like all of us pilots do. That's one way that we all know that he at least considers us friends."  
  
Duo turned Trevor's face so that he looked Duo right in the eye and said, "If you really are that disgusted with yourself, though, you need to make an imprint of that into your mind along with your reasons... okay? That way... when you do regain all your memory and start deciding how much you become like your old self again that you have that information to draw on. I wasn't joking about what I said before... that we know he cares by the fact he doesn't kill us... but we also know that he cares in other ways that he--that aren't that obvious. He has said that there is nothing wrong with following your emotions, or something like that. He has done that a lot in his life. He cares for a lot and about a lot. He's been said, I believe, to have a pure heart for what he does. I'm honored to be considered one of his friends. He lives-er... more correctly, lived--the way he does/did, though, for a reason. It takes a lot of strength to do whatever it takes to see things through to the end... no matter what happens and what get in the way. That's what Heero basically is, in a nutshell, but he's also a lot more than that. Just make sure that you weigh everything thoroughly, though, before you cast a permanent judgement on him..."  
  
Duo then let Trevor go and ponder that for a little bit while Duo polished the outside of the Gundam (he had to find something to do) and then a voice called him back. "Duo. I remember--I remember some of what you were talking about--not all of it but some of it, and some other stuff too!"  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
I know I know I know! The ending there is a cliffhanger-ish type thing... Does Trevor/Heero remember enough to do battle with Trieze... Does this mean that a kinder, softer gentler Heero is on the way... If so... will he still be a Gundam pilot or will he give that up because he's afraid of being that Heero from before... What type of fluff is this whacked-up, cracked-up author writing? (I know that last one is on my mind-I couldn't tell you for the life of me where this story is going to end up at--wait no, I know WHERE it will end up but not the HOW! It's taken on a life of it's own... and taking a little direction from some of the readers) I guess we'll all just have to hang on for the ride and see what turns up.  
  
I do apologize, though, to those who don't like all that sugary-sweet stuff in their fanfics-I don't know where it came from but it just came out and I apologize if it sucked.. but I liked it at the time. PLEASE read (wait... never mind you all ready did that ::scratches head then shrugs::) and Review! Feed back is greatly accepted and maybe some suggestions for something else you want me to try and cram in here! Who knows-We'll have to see.  
  
Thanx so much for your time == Axisor! :þ   
  
PS= did you notice that Duo stopped cursing--even in his own thoughts? I was having fun breaking him of that habit!  



	3. Trevor Yuy... Part 3

Trevor Yuy....PART 3  
By Axisor  
  
Oh I'm for once in my life happy that it is so incredibly hot here! We've been having a shortened schedule at school all this week and now we get this Friday off. I also want to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed! You've brought point into light that I hadn't considered before. This will end up being a better story because of you... and I'm so happy I haven't been flamed at all! (of course now that I say that....)  
  
Read and review (it's your responsibility! If you REALLY want the next part you need to REVIEW this stuff. I'm willing to only show the last part to my friends only if I don't get a good number of reviews... as to what a good number is-- we'll have to see) and be happy! I like feed back and I don't mean to be mean but if that's what it takes to get feedback than I will be mean ::friends laugh at the thought of her being mean:: well--HMPH! READ ON!  
  
OH--yeah.... that sad part again huh? I'm willing to buy a part of Gundam Wing... Trowa maybe? But... unfortunately I own nothing of it! ::hangs head, takes a deep breath, then:: enjoy! :þ  
  
******************************************************************  
"Oh! Oh good! What did you remember?" Duo asked excitedly.  
  
"I remember pulling... a gun on... Relena? Then you- YOU SHOT ME!" Trevor exclaimed, shock and horror on his face.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know who you were yet and I didn't want to see the pretty lady be shot." Duo said, trying to explain. His explanation, though, fell on deaf ears. Trevor was too engrossed in trying to recall the memory that he payed no attention to Duo as he told him of it.  
  
"Then there was something about.... torpedoes?" He started to scratch his head in confusion. "What the heck was I doing with-- I was shooting them at my Gundam! But--but-- that Gundam's not this... one... is it?" He sounded rather uncertain as his grasp on this memory began to slip then disappear entirely.   
  
After a moment, Duo gave a squeeze to Trevor's shoulder and said, "That's okay... it'll all come back to you. Let's call this a day, shall we?" After they were back on the ground, Duo looked at his watch and said, "If this thing's working, dinner will be soon." Just then, his stomach growled. "Guess I don't have to kill Wufei. It must be working." As they walked out, Duo caught sight of his reflection off of one of the Gundam's legs and said, "Scratch that. I might sill have to shoot him, at least, but I think I'll shower first."  
  
  
  
That night, the notebook was given to Trevor, who locked himself away with it in his room, apologizing to everyone who tried to talk to him. He needed to study, memorize, and analyze this "wonderful information" and was sorry he couldn't talk to them. That's what he told everyone of them in a monotone voice and away the person would walk without a single thought about that.  
  
Well, that is until Trowa, hearing, literally, the same thing for the past three times tried the doorknob and found, to his shock, that it was unlocked. He opened the door slowly, half-expecting to see his friend Heero standing there with his gun leveled at Trowa and saying in that monotone voice of his, "Trowa, I'm studying, memorizing, and analyzing the data you collected, as you asked. Now leave me alone so I can finish." The other half expected him to be sitting at the desk, turned in his chair, and shooting the Death Glare at him. What he found was neither, though, but a third possibility which had only tickled the back of the back of Trowa's mind and was really only acknowledged for the split second before his hand reached to turn the doorknob.  
  
There, sitting at the desk, hunched over the notebook, was Trevor. He was so hunched over, in fact, that his head was lying on top of the notebook, his eyes were closed and his left hand was placed in such a manor that it caught the drool as it started to come out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
Trowa approached Trevor and shook him to wake him up. The only response he received, though, was about how he was studying, memorizing, and analyzing. Trowa picked up the boy and carried him to the bed and laid him down there. Trowa then removed the shows from his feet and put a cover over him.  
  
Upon examination, Trowa discovered that, while he was awake, Trevor had made good time with the notebook. He was already four-fifths done with it. *I just wonder how much he'll remember in the morning, though.*  
  
  
  
Trowa went to check on the boy early the next morning and found him awake, wide-eyed, and sitting on the bed in the usual Heero ensemble with only one change... his hair was combed (yes that's right. It says combed! Try to use your imagination as best as possible). He was "studying, memorizing, and analyzing" the last page of the notebook. When he realized that Trowa was in the room, Trevor's eyes brightened and he gave Trowa a real smile which reached almost from ear to ear. "I finished it. Go ahead! Ask me anything."  
  
Trowa just stared. He blinked. He shook his head slightly. "After breakfast." This was all too much for poor Trowa that early in the morning... and before he even had his coffee. Slowly he turned and ushered Trevor to precede him out, then he followed Trowa since he didn't really know the way to the breakfast room.  
  
Trowa entered and helped himself to a cup of coffee from the pot which Quatre brought out. Wufei tried it as Trowa was serving himself breakfast. Wufei sipped it, made an ATROCIOUS face, and spit it back into his mug. "Quatre! What the he--heck did you do to this coffee?" Wufei all but screamed into the kitchen.  
  
"It's a new blend," came a cheerful voice. Quatre walked to the doorway and said, "It's suppose to be good and I thought that you wouldn't mind." As he turned back towards the kitchen, Wufei grabbed the coffee pot and made as if to throw it at the retreating back.  
  
He probably would have thrown it, too, if Trowa hadn't grabbed Wufei's arm to stop him. Trowa called into the kitchen, "Quatre, I don't believe this is a very good day to try something new on our Wufei here."  
  
"Well I wouldn't have if someone had told me we were down to coffee DUST yesterday." Quatre's voice then lost its usual cheer and it actually sounded as if he was DARING Wufei to challenge him. "This was a sample thing sent in the mail. Make the most of it or go get some at the store."  
  
Wufei, though, wasn't really awake enough to rise to (or possibly even notice) the challenge. He was also definitely not awake enough to drive to the end of the street (which, granted, was a small secluded little back street into a sparse residential area and rather long and twisted and probably would have been the majority part of the drive but COME ONE! You would think he would have been awake enough to do that after the adrenaline rush from his reaction to the AWFUL coffee.) so he tried to make do with what was at hand. He poured large quantities of cream and sugar (hoping that at least some of the taste would go away) into his mug, but to no avail. He eventually gave up and stole a bowl of Duo's highly sugared cereal and proceeded to add more sugar to it so that "it has a decent chance of waking me up," as he said.  
  
Trowa just dealt with it. He had had worse stuff when he worked for the circus, but after he had had about 3 and a half cups of Quatre's brew, he realized that he wasn't waking up from the stuff. He went into the kitchen, since Quatre had come out of it at about the end of cup two and started eating his own breakfast. "DECAFFE!?!" Trowa came out and just about slammed the offending box into the table. "You gave us decaffe!"  
  
"I-- I'll go get some. I'll get some real stuff. I'll go! I'll go!" An energetic eager voice was heard to day. Wufei was just about bouncing off the walls. He really wasn't used to any sort of sugar rush, let alone the one he got from two bowls of the cereal, both prepared the same way, so he was wide awake and rearing to do something--anything. "Anything else? Anything else? Do we need anything else while I'm out? Huh-huh-huh?"  
  
*It's WAY too early for this,* Trowa though as he was trying to rub a headache from his forehead that had been brought on either from caffeine deprivation or from everything that was on. *Probably both,* he thought as he saw Wufei dart out toward the normal garage then back down the hall towards his room. A moment later, with keys clanking, Wufei sprinted toward the garage then back to his room. He rushed past with his wallet in hand as he went, once again, to the garage. About two moments later Wufei almost went skidding past the door to the breakfast room but swerved in just before he past it completely. Then Wufei threw himself into the floor so he wouldn't plow Duo into the wall.  
  
Duo, for his part, was awake enough to register that he was going to be plowed into and jumped back to press himself against the wall be hind him... of course that was after Wufei had thrown himself to the ground and come to a complete stop. But hey, Duo's eyes were barely a fourth of the way open and just about everything about him screamed "I need more sleep!"  
  
"I have no gas!" Wufei yelled. "There is no gas in my car!" He stood up and started jumping in place and shaking his hands as a result of all the energy he suddenly had.  
  
*Definitely both.* Trowa thought as he chucked his keys at Wufei. "Take my bike and wear the helmet. DO NOT CRASH IT!" Then, with a sigh, Trowa watched Wufei as he blasted out of the room. A moment later the group heard the remnants of a thank you echo down through the hall. Trowa went back to rubbing his forehead and temples, thinking, *This is definitely going to be a LONG day.*  
  
Relena, who until then had been practically unnoticed, ran into the hall and yelled, sounding very much like a concerned mother, "Don't get pulled over! You don't have a motorcycle license!"  
  
"I won't!" echoed back down the hall. (Could this be an unknown sign of the apocalypse? Wufei not even mentioning something about her being a weak woman and her worry being irrelevant? I think we should be slightly worried... or blame it on the sugar rush!) A few seconds later the group heard the garage door open and then saw the red motorcycle go clipping down the driveway at WAY too fast a speed. Trowa took a deep breath, counted to five, then let it out and redirected his attention to what was going on in the room  
  
Duo had seated himself at the table and just managed to locate his box of Glucose-High! (his cereal) and started to pour himself... a... bowl.... "NO!" Duo yelled as the box emptied, leaving him with only half a bowl of cereal. "I swear I'm going to kill him."  
  
"If he brakes my bike, I get first crack at him." Trowa said calmly and seriously. "Besides, I don't believe that he enjoys being THAT hyper." Duo grumbled a little then reached to take some servings of the stuff on the table.  
  
Trevor was sitting quietly near the corner of the room eating his breakfast and studying the notebook some more. He was acting more like the 15 year old Heero than six year old Trevor. A six year old would have been enjoying this morning's antics thoroughly and payed no attention to either food or study. In fact, none of the way this 'six year old' acted really seems like the way a real six year old WOULD act! Well, at least as far as the important stuff--like studying that notebook and trying to understand everything about his Gundam--was concerned anyway. NO real six year old would have been able to pull that off. Most 15 year olds probably wouldn't have been able to do what Trevor had claimed to have done. *Time to put those claims to the test,* Trowa thought as he grabbed a can of soda and, opened it, and took a drink. *And maybe my headache will go away with this soda,* he thought and shot an annoyed glare at Quatre.  
  
The rest of the morning was spent in the breakfast room. The four boys took turns quizzing Trevor. Trowa spent the whole time in there drinking coffee. Each time he poured himself a new mug of it he thought *I'm going to be up all night at this rate,* but that didn't stop him. His system went into a kind of shock from not having his coffee and now it was demanding more than ever before. At least he didn't have to worry about running out of coffee in the near future. Wufei returned with six cans of coffee. Wufei was still so hyper from his breakfast that he only asked two questions before he was thrown out and went to run to try and burn off the extra energy. Duo left the house around eleven (he was almost fully awake at that point... almost) to go see Hilde and to get some more of his cereal. He did manage to wake up enough to ask Trevor about 45 minutes of questions before he left. Quatre, in a weird twist of fate, turned out to be pitiful with asking questions and kept getting his answers crossed. Ironically, that left the not so social pilot, Trowa, to ask the majority of the questions.  
  
  
  
Around noon, the phone rang. Quatre was always getting business calls so Trowa and Trevor didn't really think much of it until Relena came in and left her normal composure at the door. "Oh God! Oh Lord! It's tomorrow!" Then she started to REALLY stress out. "It's tomorrow and we're not ready! We're not GOING to be ready. Are we? PLEASE tell me we are!"  
  
Trowa took a deep breath and said, "I have no idea what you are talking about." The bewildered look on Trevor's face reflected the exact same thing.  
  
If Relena wasn't so upset she probably would have laughed and imprinted that sight into her memory for the rest of her life. Instead, though, she just said, "it's tomorrow. The DUEL! The duel is tomorrow!"  
  
The two pilots continued to stare. They had heard Relena. They had understood Relena. They just didn't comprehend Relena... well what Relena had relayed, that is. Finally, when these words sank in Trowa asked, "When? Where?"  
  
"According to my brother, Trieze is to meet Heero in the mobile suits in that old abandoned city just north of here at about four in the afternoon tomorrow."  
  
"Guess we need to get you used to working that Gundam." Trowa said as he stood up. Then he drained his current mug of coffee. His headache had just come back with vengeance.  
  
  
  
A short while later, Trowa's Gundam stood in one corner of a large forest clearing and Trevor was in the other corner with Wing Zero. Trevor was given a few minutes to develop a feel for his Gundam and it's controls. Then Trowa blipped up on Trevor's screen, said "We start," blipped off, and opened fire. (Don't worry. Trowa isn't using any amo that will do any major damage to Wing Zero, just knock him around and give Trevor a taste of what real action feels like.) After a little while, Trevor managed to get used t being knocked around and even shield or deflect what Trowa sent and send some of his own stuff back at him.  
  
There had been a set of ground rules for this training session. One was that there was to be no communication between the Gundams and two was that they were to always treat each other as enemies once it started till it ended. Because of this first rule, though, when Trevor deflected a missile then suddenly somehow managed to get the huge machine to do a back-flip with a half twist to land with the back of the Gundam towards Trowa and the feet of it crushing the missile into the ground Trowa couldn't contact Trevor to find out why. He could only watch as Wing Zero dropped to it's knees, crouched over the ground in front of it and started doing something with its hands. *In a real battle the enemy won't stop shooting to let him do whatever it is he's doing,* Trowa thought, remembering rule two. *Neither will I.* Trowa began to open fire as the other Gundam stayed in its position.  
  
Wing Zero rocked backwards to its "toes" and pivoting he charged Trowa head on at full speed. In a motion almost to quick to follow, the beam saber was drawn and held at Trowa's "throat." "You win this round." Trowa said coming across the screen. He received no verbal response. The left hand of the Gundam, which had been lightly fisted, came up to the "door" of the Gundam and opened slightly. Then the door opened and Trevor came out and jumped over to the left fist. He began to dig around in it and then pulled out something black and white and cradled it in his arms. *What in the world is that?*   
  
Trowa got out of his Gundam and jumped over to Wing Zero. When he landed he heard Trevor making shushing sounds and soothing noises to the thing in his arm. "So what do you have there?" Trowa asked quietly, trying not to startle the boy who obviously didn't know that Trowa was there.  
  
"It's a kitten, I think, or at least a cat. It's also scared." Then Trevor held the little critter so that Trowa could see it. It was basically all black except that it had a white nose, the tip of the tail, front paws and a spot on the belly. This little kitten, for there was no doubt in Trowa's mind that's what it was, clinging to Trevor as if he was the only thing in the world that could keep him safe.  
  
"I don't doubt it... especially with what just happened to it." Trowa reached out a hand and let the little thing smell it. He was awarded with a demand to be petted. "Although he doesn't seem to bad right now."  
  
"Don't be mad at me. I had to save him. I couldn't let him be killed just so I can learn to use this thing." Trevor said, nodding his head toward Wing Zero. "I don't think it's worth an innocent life to fight... especially if it's the life of something like this little guy who has no idea to get out of the way."  
  
Trowa could hardly believe his ears. *I wonder what happened to change him. I don't think he would have cared about the wildlife before in a battle.... Maybe someone explained to him otherwise later on in his life.* "Well, you won that battle. Put this guy out in the forest and let us have another go at it."  
  
Suddenly Trevor looked at Trowa with large eyes and asked, sounding just like a six year old, "Um... Trowa, sir, can I keep him... PLEASE? I've... never had a cat before. I've never.... had a chance to ever have a pet before....ever.... could I please keep him? Please...... I promise to take real good care of him and I'm sure he won't be any trouble. No trouble at all.... please?"  
  
That put Trowa in a spot. This wasn't his place to say anything. It would have to be a call they all would have to make, and this wasn't the place--or the time-- to make that call anyway. "Well, I--"  
  
"For a little while at least? Please? Till we can find him a home, at least? PLEASE--" at this point Trevor pulled out all the stop. He gave the whole "I'll love you forever" posture, the huge puppy dog eyes with dams of hope around the edges that threatened to vanish at the first sign of a negative allowing floods of tears to escape, and of course, the quivering lip.   
  
*Wow! He's trying to make himself look lowly and insignificant... my how his convincing tactics have changed.* Trowa glanced down at the cat and saw he had snuggled himself closer to the Yuy boy and fallen asleep. *Tired from his ordeal. I guess we could take him in... for one night.* "It's not my call, but I think we can at least have it taken back to the house until we all can decide what to do with it." Then Trowa got in Wing Zero and called the house. "Hey Duo, can you come out here?.... Yeah, that's where we are--Oh bring blankets with you and a box..... No-- nothing like that. Trevor's found a kitten that he wants to keep. I figure.... Exactly. Okay-- See you soon."  
  
A little while later, Duo showed up and took the cat. He was having fun playing with it as it woke up and smelled his hand and batted Duo's braid. Duo took the cat back to the house and returned later in his Deathscythe to take over Trowa's spot in training. The two fought a while and then went home.  
  
Upon returning home Trevor and Duo found Relena and Quatre playing with the kitten on the floor. Wufei had finally run out of energy and crashed on the couch giving the 'furball' as he called it the worst look in the world. Trowa was wide awake and playing his flute in the corner. As soon as Trevor walked in the room and sat down, the kitten forgot all about the game he was playing with Relena and Quatre and ran over to jump in his lap. Trevor stroked the cat and studied his notebook some more as it purred in his lap. All that was left, really, was to wait until tomorrow. Then it would all be over. *Tomorrow, Mr. Kushrenada, we see if I'm as good as this interesting Heero character is. Tomorrow we see if this is all worth it.*  
  
  
******************************************************************  
Okay-- here's the deal... I probably would have had this thing done if I hadn't put in that large part about the breakfast but I just thought it was hilarious! I couldn't help myself. I couldn't think of any other story line to put it in so I put it in here! Hope you enjoyed it as much as my friends at school did.  
  
Oh-- suspense stuff! Almost forgot.... the questions to think about: "Will Trevor be ready in time? Will he win? Lose? Ever regain his memory? Has Wufei really learned his lesson and never touch Duo's cereal again? Will they keep the kitten for good? What will his name be? Will this Cock-a-Mamie author ever stop writing these questions?" We'll all find out in the next and it WILL be the last part-- if I have anything to say about it (which, in fact I do... but so do you and you COULD make it go longer)-- of TREVOR YUY!  
  
The next part will be out soon so don't worry. Please be a responsible reader and review! I would take it as encouragement to get the next (and most likely last) part out sooner! :þ  
  
OH-- Question: Do you guys like the little irrelevant yet funny comments I put in here? Ex's: the crack about the sign of the apocalypse and the one about the street. They're suppose to be funny, but if enough of you out there hate them I'll stop putting them in... for now at least. Let me know. Thanks-- Axisor  



	4. Trevor Yuy... Part 4

Trevor Yuy.... PART 4  
By Axisor  
  
Gomen! Gomen ne! Gomen nasai! VERY SORRY!!!!!  
  
I didn't mean for it to take this long between postings. School sucks! I had over 4 hours of math homework alone last Thursday so I didn't get to work on this then and this past weekend I forgot my diskette in my locker that had parts of this typed up on and then I had trouble figuring out what mobile suit to stick Trieze in and then I had trouble figuring out HOW to end the battle.... Oy Vay! That's a lot of excuses and they are all keeping you from reading the ending part.   
  
Okay-- here's the fourth and LAST part of Trevor Yuy. ENJOY--I command you (lol). Review-- I beseech you. I enjoy all the reviews. I got plenty of them to post this part. I was very impressed. I hope you all read-- oh wait-- I'll just say that at the end. Read and enjoy-- Oh... and I noticed none of you have commented on the cat... do you NOT like him? Just wait-- he plays a bigger role in this one. :þ  
  
Sad part is that I don't own any part of the WONDERFUL, WONDERFUL Show Gundam Wing but I am willing to buy a part-- hopefully Trowa, if someone could tell me were to get him at and if it's under my paycheck (which I doubt).  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Trevor woke up bright and early in the morning. He knew instantly what today was and he knew he was as ready as he could be. He opened his eyes and a little black and white face was right there. "I almost forgot about you." The kitten's ears perked up and he opened his eyes to reveal their yellow-greenness. "I still have to come up with a name for you, don't I?"  
  
He got up to get dressed, which became a challenge. He was trying to find a set of clothes that didn't look like the ones he already had on, which were the ones he had worn the previous day. Those clothes looked remarkably similar to the clothes he wore the day before that. Eventually, though, Trevor gave up that plan and grabbed a green tank top and a pair of black pants.  
  
On his way to the breakfast room, Trevor swung by the living room to pick up his notebook. *Guess I forgot it in here when I went to bed last night-- wait! I don't... remember going to bed last night.... or the night before.* He entered the room to discover that Trowa had finally gotten over all that caffeine he had consumed the previous day, and he had fallen asleep on the couch, flute still in hand.  
  
Trevor carefully extracted the flute from the slumber's fingers and placed a light blanket over him (one he conveniently found in a conveniently located closet). As Trevor turned to leave with his notebook in hand, a voice called him back. "You already for the big day?"  
  
"You're awake?" Trevor asked, cautiously approaching the figure on the couch. He certainly didn't LOOK awake. He hadn't moved at all. Trevor was about to turn to leave when he heard:  
  
"Not really. You ready?"  
  
He just about jumped on the coffee table. He had been watching Trowa the whole time. He hadn't seen the seventeen (YES! He's 17! So HA!) year old move at all--not even his lips! *Just stay calm.* "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."  
  
Trowa then gave up on sleep and sat up. "That's not true, but we don't have the time. Go get breakfast and I'll be in shortly." Then he reached down, scratched the cat's ears, and left for his own room.  
  
Trevor entered with the kitten on his heels and put a little of the eggs on a plate with some ham and bacon. As he started to bend over with the plate, Quatre came out of the kitchen. When he said, "No, no, no, no-- WAIT!" he snatched the plate from Trevor's hands. "I have cat food." Then he disappeared into the kitchen with the plate.  
  
Trevor and Relena exchanged glances and shrugs. Together they waited for Quatre to return. The kitten, though, didn't want to wait. It was hungry and it wanted food NOW! He loudly voiced his complaints to Trevor. Just then Wufei came in. "Shut that DA-arn cat up!" He growled loudly, "Or I will do it!"  
  
The goofy cat, though, didn't perceive the threat. He walked right up to the new comer and started asking for food from him. H rubbed up against Wufei's legs and kept trying to jump in his lap. His attempts, though, were only unsuccessful in the fact that Wufei kept grabbing him in midair then dropping him back to the ground. Wufei made some comment about it being a stupid cat and Relena said, "He just thinks that you're playing a game with him... probably because you were too tired to play with him last night."  
  
"I wasn't too tired.... I just don't like cats--In fact I hate them!" Then he gave the black and white ball of fur a dirty look which was shortly destroyed by a sneezing fit.  
  
"Bless you, Wufei," Quatre said as he came out and put a plate on the floor. The kitten ran over to the plate and began to eat greedily. "Allergic to our new friend, hm?" Then without waiting a beat for Wufei to answer, Quatre continued with, "Guess we'll have to do something about that."  
  
"You mean--you mean," Trevor said as his eyes lit up. "You mean we ARE going to keep him?" As Trevor started bouncing around the room, Quatre said:  
  
"Well, we'll have to see. The whole group has to decide but...." at the same time that Wufei was saying:  
  
"No. No. NO! We are NOT keeping him!" Then he let out a sneeze.  
  
"But-but--" Trevor said, turning on the quivering lip.  
  
"Don't be weak." Wufei said in disgust as he shot a dark glare at Trevor. His red, puffy eyes just added to the effect which was quickly destroyed as he let out a trio of sneezes.  
  
"Wouldn't allergies be a weakness too? Especially if you don't learn to deal with them" Trowa said quietly and calmly as he leaned, arms crossed, against the doorway to the room.  
  
"Trowa!" Trevor said as his face lit up again. He hadn't expected to see him again until later since he obviously didn't get much sleep the previous night. *Oh well... but he'll help me convince them to let me keep the kitten.*  
  
Trowa walked over to Trevor, ruffled the combed hair, and said as he headed past him to the coffee pot, "We'll talk about the cat after your battle. Eat now." The Trowa poured himself a cup of coffee, almost laughed at Trevor's worried expression, and started getting himself breakfast.  
  
A little while later, Duo came in, even less awake than he was the pervious day (if that's REALLY possible). He reached almost blindly to pour himself a bowl of his cereal. It was his struggle in locating the milk Trevor hadn't put back in the exact location he found it in that caused Trevor to look up and see this display. Then he said, "I'll get it for you, Duo." (Now let me take a moment to point something out to you... Yes, Trevor is a sweet, adorable, friendly little kid but let's face it... Heero's constantly plotting and planning, right? Well that mind didn't just happen. He had to have had it for a while... starting about when he was about... oh... say--six? With that in mind, could it be possible that this overly friendly attitude of Trevor's be some covert way of trying to win Duo's vote for a certain feline friend? Hm... Maybe..... Maybe not.)  
  
"I just thought of something." Duo said after taking a couple bites of cereal.  
  
"Wait a second," Wufei said as he ran out of the room. He then came back a few seconds later. "Okay, I'm ready to listen now."  
  
Duo gave him a dubious look, thought *He probably marked it on the calendar* (which he did), and said, "Trieze has seen Heero and spoken to him. He'll know something is wrong as soon as he sees Trevor. He'll know something is wrong even if we manage to keep visual off. Trevor's voice will give him away. It's just not... Heero." He took another bite of Glucose-High! as he let that soak in. "Either we teach Trevor to act like Heero or Trieze might come looking for us to battle and destroy the whole surrounding area in the process. At least that city the two of them will be fighting in needs to be torn down anyway."  
  
Quatre's jaw dropped. *He's usually barely coherent in the morning, let alone putting two and two together to come up with a very dangerous four, A four that the four of us didn't even see coming,* Quatre thought as he looked at Wufei, Trowa, and Relena (plus himself is four but he can't very well look at himself, can he?). Quatre added to this shock that even Trowa seemed (and actually was) even more awake than Duo and Quatre had heard Trowa playing the flute when he woke briefly at four in the morning (it was currently 8:30 in the morning.) "Looks like we need to teach Trevor to be Heero by four or else the past two days would have been pointless."  
  
So then the lessons of One-Tone Voice, Expressionless Face, and Heero Posture and Composure began. Duo really wanted to add a Death Glare course but received dark glares from Wufei and Trowa, and Quatre just remarked on the lack of time.  
  
  
After seven hours straight of learning and practicing being Heero, Trevor was declared "good enough" by the four pilots. In reality, though, they were impressed. He had managed to accomplish another near impossible task better than expected. He hadn't slipped into 'Trevor' for a while now. His acting like Heero had started becoming a habit for him. He was sent out to his Gundam then because he needed to leave shortly to get there, hopefully, before Trieze and learn the lay of the land.  
  
On his way to Wing Zero, though, Trevor was stopped by Relena. "I just... I just wanted to say... 'Good luck,'" she said quietly, not daring to look in his eyes.  
  
"Thank you," Trevor replied, surprised.  
  
Relena then looked up startled. "Don't go! Oh please DON'T go!" she cried out. Her eyes were starting to collect tears around the edges.  
  
*Why is she-- She doesn't think I can do this.... She-she thinks I'm going to die.* Trevor thought touched (and slightly annoyed). "I have to, Relena," he said gently and wiped away a tear that trickled out of her eye with and equally gentle finger.  
  
"No, NO you don't. I'm sure if we just tell Trieze, he'd understand. Then you wouldn't have to fight him He-Trevor," Relena said passionately.  
  
She recovered well from her slight slip up, and quickly at that, but it wasn't enough. Trevor had caught it. He also came to a very quick conclusion. "I don't believe this! How could you?! How could you still care for that jerk? After the way he treats you? You were going to say 'Heero' weren't you? Weren't you?! You don't care about me! Just him. You're only worried about me because if I die, he dies!"  
  
Then Trevor ran down the hall at full speed. His animosity towards Heero and his vexation for Relena gave him even greater speed which swiftly carried him out of hearing range of Relena's voice as it said, "I'm sorry. I just thought... you were my Heero again. You sounded... and acted just like him. Oh Trevor, don't go get yourself killed in your anger."   
  
She stood there for a little bit, just watching where the figure had run off to, until the confused kitten at her feet started demanding attention. She bent over and picked him up, then went off in search of the other pilots.  
  
  
Trevor waited, not patiently, for Trieze to arrive. He kept repeating quietly to himself the diplomatic speech Quatre made him memorize. All the pilots had stressed the importance of it. Personally, Trevor didn't understand how some system could make him go crazy, but they certainly didn't have time to teach him everything so he just went along with it. It was so important to them, though, that they had even disabled the system in the Gundam. Finally, after what had seemed like an eternity to Trevor, Wing Zero beeped at him, telling him that Trieze was approaching in Epyon.  
  
Trevor activated the communications system just how Duo had shown him. Once he saw Trieze's face, Trevor concentrated himself entirely on acting--being--Heero and repeating Quatre's speech perfectly. "Trieze, I have one request for this duel of ours. Neither of us uses the Zero System in our Gundams. This duel should be a duel between out real abilities, not our enhanced abilities."  
  
This threw Trieze off for a moment. This wasn't like the Heero he had met and studied. That Heero would have not cared whether they used the System or not. He did silently applaud the wording of the statement, though. It was set up so that if Trieze rejected it, which he didn't intend to, he would look like a coward whose only fighting abilities came from the Zero system. "Agreed." Trieze gave the command to Epyon to change and the battle began.  
  
  
Back in the Gundam house, the four pilots plus Relena were gathered around a number of TV's. Wufei had managed to set up many cameras on the perimeter of the city that sent a direct visual feed-line to those TV's. The previous day Quatre, who had found them conveniently laying around the house, had decided that Wufei's extra energy could be put to good use in setting them up, since no one else was allowed to be at the dueling site. Both Trowa and Quatre were now sitting on the floor controlling the cameras as to zooming in and out and pivoting them for better camera shots. Duo was all set with remotes to turn off the TV's who lost the feed.  
  
They watched anxiously as Trieze started his attack with Epyon's heat rod (that tail thing on the arm) and as Trevor nimbly maneuvered Wing Zero out of the way. After about two or three more such attacks, Trieze flew head on at Wing Zero who moved out of the way at the last second and fired the twin buster rifle to sever Epyon's heat rod. The heat rod went flying and knocked out camera's 12 and 13. The onlookers didn't care, though. Duo, Quatre, and (surprisingly) Relena, let out a cheer. Epyon only had his beam sword left to fight with.  
  
As Epyon crouched into a fighting stance, Wing Zero put the rifle away and brought out his beam saber. "This should be interesting," Wufei commented quietly to himself. Unfortunately, the others gave him a concerned look after reluctantly drawing their eyes away from the battle. "There is no way possible for Trevor to master the sword in less than three days." He replied calmly in answer to their questioning eyes. Wufei returned his attention to the televisions and rooting the young man on silently. The others turned worried eyes back to focusing on the screens.  
  
They saw Epyon slash at Wing Zero's mid-section which caused Wing Zero to step back and trip, roughly landing on top of a medium sized building. Trieze brought Epyon's arm back into a potentially final blow. That blow was blocked as the young boy had the powerful machine deflect it with an in-to-out block then brought the legs up to kick Epyon in the "stomach" and push him off and away.  
  
The Gundams both took to the air. Trevor opened fire with the machine cannons. The Speed of Epyon carried it away from the bullets which ended up knocking out cameras 1 to 6. The red/black mobile suit came up behind the multi-colored one and brought the sword up in preparation for a backhanded attack. An attack blocked by the rising of the beam saber but the momentum of the assault caused the two to crash into the earth and skid into several buildings. The debris that went flying knocked out 9, 10, and 11. Only three cameras remained.  
  
Wing Zero managed to throw Epyon off, who stepped back to regain his balance. Camera 14 was crushed. Wing Zero just stood there for a few moments, not taking the initiative to go on the offensive. It seemed as if all that knocking around was too much for poor Trevor. Trieze sent Epyon flying at Wing Zero as if he had lost all patients in the duel and just wanted it over. Wing Zero parried with remarkably speed and threw Epyon to the ground with a follow through move. Camera 8 was sat on and 7 was crushed by Epyon's right hand. "Now we just have to wait and see." Trowa said sitting back to lean on his hands. The kitten took this opportunity to try and strike up a game with him.  
  
  
A few hours later, everyone's nerves were frazzled in the Gundam house. Several times a pilot would try to go off and see how it had turned out because "surely it must be over by NOW!" but the others always talked him out of it. Basically, all of them were acting like mother hens without a chick. Finally, everyone had had enough of waiting and started getting ready to head to the dueling site.  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the dueling site, the duel had been declared a draw. Trieze had received a very urgent call about how Lady Une was suffering horribly from her case of split personalities and how he was needed to referee the match. The other pilot, having intercepted the message agreed to the decision for a temporary draw.   
  
The previous hour and a half had been spent matching blow for blow with neither Gundam gaining the upper hand. Besides, the younger pilot was suffering visibly from a headache so painful that he could barely concentrate at all, let alone on defeating Trieze. Epyon left the site with its pilot thinking, *That boy certainly has changed since we last met. I studied his technique for months in preparation for this and then as soon--even before that actually... he acted differently. Then when I think I have that style figured out, he switches to the style I had studied. Just when I thought I had him figured out again, he threw me another curve. I never would have expected him to have let me go like that.* So that was how the confused Trieze left the destroyed city. Wing Zero stood there watching as Epyon left.  
  
  
When the other pilots showed up, Wing Zero was STILL standing there. They exchanged worried expressions as they got out of Wufei's truck (he had gone to get gas for it on foot the previous day in an attempt to kill his energy and to help him carry the camera equipment to the dueling site). Trowa and Wufei climbed up Wing Zero and extracted their passed-out friend from the cockpit and brought him back to the ground. They placed him in the bed of the pickup truck. Quatre flew Wing Zero home and Trowa stayed in the back of the truck with the unconscious young man as Wufei drove them home.  
  
Relena came running out of the house when they pulled into the driveway and directed Trowa in carrying the nearly-comatose pilot to his room.  
  
  
A few hours later, the being on the bed stirred. "This is the last time I'm carrying you to your bed," Trowa said gruffly with an almost-smile on his face.  
  
"What?" the voice from the bed said. It had a one-tone quality and, yet, it sounded confused.  
  
"I carried you up yesterday and the day before that and again today. This is the last time."  
  
"Trowa? No... that can't be Trowa. That's too many words for Trowa."  
  
Trowa acknowledged the remark with a "Hmph." He went over to the intercom and announced, "He's up." A few moments later everyone came barging into the room, then the door was slammed behind them.  
  
"Trevor!" Relena exclaimed as she ran over and hugged the boy on the bed tightly.   
  
He quickly pushed Relena away and said, "Who's Trevor?"  
  
"Tre- Trev... Trevor?" Relena stuttered then exclaimed, "Heero!"  
  
"Yes. Who else would I be?"  
  
"But-but-but-but- you're Trevor. When were you Heero again?" Duo asked puzzled.  
  
"As far as it concerns you, I've always been Heero Yuy." He said giving a glare to Duo who just smiled, happy to see his friend back.  
  
"But.. but you were going by Trevor just a few hours ago. Isn't Trevor your real name?" Quatre inquired.  
  
"No."  
  
That one word brought a silence that came across the entire room and loud yelling was heard on the other side of the door. Relena went over and opened the door, letting a black and white streak rushing into the room. Then the cat leapt onto the bed and was rubbing affectionately against Heero, and was purring loudly.  
  
"What is this?" Heero said, holding the cat by the nape of its neck at an arms distance.  
  
"It's your cat." Relena said, shocked at the disdain in Heero's eyes.  
  
"I've never had a pet," Heero said as he dropped the cat on the bed. He stared at the cat as the feline stood, walked over to Heero's lap and crawled in, looking like the happiest critter on the Earth. "So, how did we get it?"  
  
"You mean you don't remember?" Trowa asked, shock evident in his voice.  
  
"No... should I?" Heero asked bluntly.  
  
"Yeah," Quatre said, "Do you remember anything that happened these past three days since you were hit by the brick?"  
  
He seemed kind of shocked about the fact he had no idea what Quatre was talking about... or that it had been three days... or maybe it was something else. It was hard enough to tell he was shocked with his emotionless mask on, let alone what he was shocked about. "I remember telling Relena I had accepted Trieze's challenge, pain in the back of my head, and then seeing Epyon flying at me and I was in Wing Zero."  
  
"So you don't remember anything that happened?" Duo asked earnestly.  
  
"NO. I don't. Why don't you just tell me doubt it instead of asking the same thing over and over again?" He said impatiently.  
  
"Well... after you talked to me, you were hit on the head by a brick. When you came to you got angry with us for calling you Heero and insisted on being called Trevor Yuy." Relena started the story gently.  
  
"We called in a doctor and he declared that you had amnesia and must have been called Trevor when you were six." Quatre added.  
  
Then Wufei spoke up, "We would have seemed weak if we told Trieze that you weren't you so we trained Trevor on how to use the Gundam, fight in the Gundam against a Gundam and taught him about the mobile suits and Trieze. You saved that worthless flea-bag when you fought against Trowa."  
  
"And you carried this notebook everywhere, once you got it." Duo finished the story by holding out the notebook filled with all the mobile suit information.  
  
Heero took it, laid it down on the bed in front of him, and started flipping through the pages making a comment every so often about how he didn't know something and how he knew that something else was wrong. As he was turning the pages with his left hand, his right hand was absentmindedly petting the creature in his lap, who looked like the happiest animal in existence. Suddenly, as he read some comments written in the margin of a page, it was as if a light had gone on in his head and he could 'see' what had happened during the past three days or so. His head snapped up and he looked right at Duo and said, "Touching speech."  
  
"YOU-You remember? You remember it?" Duo exclaimed.  
  
Heero nodded then said, "Most of what happened, too." Then he looked down at the happy neko (I finally found the Japanese word for cat! YAY! :þ). "So did we ever come up with a name for him?"  
  
"You five never really decided if you were going to keep him or not." Relena pointed out gently.  
  
"We are keeping him." Heero said bluntly. Then added, "Quatre, Duo, and Trowa obviously want to keep him and that's three... four against one," when he saw the shocked looks on most of the faces.  
  
Wufei was about to make a SERIOUS objection to this but when Heero gave him the ULTIMATE Death Glare (very, very rarely used!) he held his silence, even stifling the sneeze that was coming.  
  
"Well, he's more yours than ours, Heero." Duo pointed out as the cat snuggled further into Heero's lap and started falling asleep there.  
  
Heero paused to think for a little bit as he watched the purring kitten who seemed to be trying to vibrate Heero off the bed. "How about the name... Trevor, then?"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
I hope you all enjoyed the story. I had a friend of mine inform me of what Heero's real name is (which isn't Trevor but I can't remember it at the moment besides the fact that he's a junior) so... (to answer a popular question/comment) No, he's not related to the leader of the colonies. :(   
  
I also know that that was a cheep way to end the duel but I couldn't very well have Heero beat Trieze or else you would have known it was Heero not Trevor and I just couldn't bare to have Trieze beat Heero, so I don't want any flames about that since you now know my reasoning, okay?  
  
I also hope you all will keep me in mind in the future for when you want to find a fic to read-- I'm going to work on a Heero-Relena fic ::sweat drops because she has never EVER written that type of fic before:: which will be up when it's up and I might post a fic that's entered my mind about g-boy being in school before that... depending on how quickly each writes. You could call what comes out next.... or at least suggest it which might (or might not) influence that.  
  
One last thing before I let you review WHICH YOU BETTER DO SINCE I DID A LOT OF WORK--ON THIS PART ESPECIALLY--AND I DON'T WANT IT TO HAVE GONE TO WASTE! FLAMES WILL ALSO BE ACCEPTED, BUT ONLY IF THEY ARE really CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! And I love all you people who did review the other parts of this story-- you're the ones that made sure that this thing didn't take a month to come out!  
  
A friend of mine (the same one who told me Heero's name) found a GW/DBZ crossover in which there was a special flower, an android Duo, Duo got killed and Relena and Heero got together.... If you happen to be able to find this fic (It's on this site somewhere (somewhere that I happen to not be able to FIND!)) please tell me where or at least who wrote it.   
  
You can e-mail me at Axisor02@hotmail.com.   
  
Send just about any ff.n stuff. I set up that account specifically for ff.n stuff. Ideas, suggestions, notices on when you are posting (I might read it (probably will when I get school under control) unless if I don't like it in which case I will notify you of it).  
  
Thanx, Axisor :þ  
  
  



End file.
